scumbobfandomcom-20200214-history
ScumBob Wiki:Proposals
NOTICE! This page has not been completely finished yet, so we would like for you to not make any proposals right now! {|width="100%" |style="background: blue; ; border: 6px solid lime"| Proposals are discussions about new policies or things that may be added on the wiki. They are done so the community can show their thoughts on things other users bring up. How proposals work They'll be a separate page that'll be listed on this page. The first section of the page will show how to vote on the proposal. Another section is for the actual proposal. The last section is for voting. You can choose to support, be neutral, or oppose the proposal being made on the voting section, using the templates , , or , with your signature along with it. The proposals page will be listed on the navigation. This page can be edited by anyone. Every 1st day of every two months there will be a convention of some sort that will discuss changes to the proposal policy. It will last a week. The first four days will discuss about the changes, and the last three days will be the voting. Proposal Policy #The proposal must have some important significance. If it's something like a new category or adding a new maintenance template, just ask an admin to see if it is needed. #The proposal should have good evidence to why it should be passed. It shouldn't just be stuff like "I wanna change ___" without any back-up evidence. #You must follow the format above. #Your votes must not be troll ones. You don't have to give a reason for your vote, but just don't give something ridiculous. #All proposals must be closed 1 week after it starts, unless it involves a huge, huge, huge change to the wiki, which in that case it ends a month after it starts. #You must be signed in to make a proposal. You can however vote on one if you aren't signed in. Start Proposal Simply type in your proposal and a new page will come up. What you have to put in the proposal: #An instructions (simply use the code .) #Then you make the proposal, where you make a header named "Proposal," use discussion box begin and end templates and then in the middle the thing you're proposing. #Lastly, there is voting. To make it, simply but a header named "Voting," use discussion box begin and end templates, and then for whoever is voting, simply put your vote, reasoning (optional) and signature after everyone who has already voted. Make sure to bullet point your votes. preload=Template:Discussion-blank/new prefix=ScumBob Wiki:Proposals/ default=TOPIC buttonlabel=Create proposal bgcolor=#eeeeff width=50 Results When a proposal ends, it will have either of the results. *Passed - The proposal has passed and has been adjusted into the wiki *Not passed - The proposal has not passed *No judgement - Nobody has voted on the proposal *Cancelled - The proposal has been stopped, either by the user who made it or by an admin with a good reason why. *Invalid - The proposal that has been closed for violating the proposal policy. Current proposals None currently Past proposals None